The games in many existing gaming machines, such as traditional slot machines, are based upon the concept of spinning reels. The player initiates the spin of the reels, and where the reels stop determines whether a player wins a value and, if so, how much value the player wins. These gaming machines typically have certain features designated for outcomes such as when a player wins a value, advances to a bonus round or when the game terminates. For example, these gaming machines often display the amount of credits earned, flash lights, make sounds or have other features designed to draw attention to the outcome and entertain the player. In an existing game when a predetermined event occurs, a wild card-type symbol replaces various reel symbols, one at a time. If any of those replacements result in a winning combination of symbols, the player wins a certain value. Patent Cooperation Treaty Patent No. W0 9732285 entitled, “Slot Machine Game with Roaming Wild Card,” published on Apr. 9, 1997 and assigned on its face to Aristocrat Leisure Ind Pty Ltd discloses a feature generally of this type. However, these existing features do not display symbols as they move or travel from one position to another on the reels.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new features for gaming devices which use reels, where the new features involve symbols which travel on the reels.